


Davidmarcianos hubbapeachyus

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-06
Updated: 1999-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: "Official" description of the luscious creature known as Davidmarianos This story is a sequel toCanadian Government Mountie Season Regulations.





	Davidmarcianos hubbapeachyus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Davidmarcianos hubbapeachyus

New & improved version ! No posting to other lists/printing in zines

unless you ask me first please (I'll probably give permission, don't

worry). :-)

\--------------------------------------------------------- 

From the "Pocket Field Guide to American Wildlife", 2nd edition, published by Wowwhosthat Publishers, 1996. 

# Davidmarcianos hubbapeachyus

An friendly, affectionate but enigmatic creature. Likes Italian food, bachoi, esharole and kumquats, and "health" food. Refuses to eat fattening foods. Flirts incessantly but often unsuccessfully until it reaches a point where more and more females notice him, and then he can't keep them off. Often found preparing food, camping and fly fishing whenever he has the opportunity. Charming and friendly when spoken to. 

Usually found in the Los Angeles area but frequents Toronto, Canada as well, usually during autumn and winter in recent years. Often seen in the company of the Canadian creature "Paulgrossus booglabooglaus" (see Pocket Field Guide to Canadian Wildlife") during the latter. 

Description: Distinguishable by a dark pelt which thins noticeably as he ages, bright smile, green eyes, unique accent and slim, elegant physique; named for the extremely attractive but frequently hidden peach-shaped rear end, which is usually draped in loose clothing. Approx. 180cm (6 ft) in height. 

Status: extremely rare Other Notes: Often mistaken for "Chicagocopus crankus", another American species of similar appearance, but with a more grouchy nature and garish clothing. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

Courtesy of;Fiona, Bernice & Jen R. :) 

Fiona.Scott@smtpgwy.agric.nsw.gov.au 

* * *


End file.
